The House in the Middle of Nowhere - Fire vs. Ice
The House in the Middle of Nowhere - Fire vs. Ice (also known as HMN2 or The House in the Middle of Nowhere - Season Two) is the second season to the popular reality competition, The House in the Middle of Nowhere. Premise Twelve people from all walks of life will be put into a secluded house in the beautiful Finnish city of Helsinki and compete for the cash prize of $1,000,000. Only one will come out victorious. The show is hosted by Swedish singer and member of the Swedish-Hungarian-American girl group Jinx, Leela Björnholm. Contestants Contestant Progress WON This contestant won The House in the Middle of Nowhere. R-UP This contestant was the runner-up. WIN This contender won the team challenge, was safe for the week, and became the Head of the Home for the week. WIN This contender was part of the winning team that won the team challenge, and was safe for the week. IN '''This contender was not at risk of elimination. '''RISK This contender was at risk for elimination OUT This contender was eliminated from the competition. OUT This contender quit the competition. Episode One Flashbacks of the previous season. Leela: I'm sure you remembered it folks, the controversial reality game show brought to you by legendary Swedish television producer, Delilah Johansson. Well guess what, The House in the Middle of Nowhere is back, and better than ever. Ladies and gentlemen, I am Leela Björnholm, and this is the House in the Middle of Nowhere - Fire vs Ice. Show's opening theme. Two silver helicopters, one with a blue stripe and one with a red are seen flying. Nasia DR: My name is Nasia, I am 22 years old, I'm a prostitute and I hail from Baltimore, Maryland. I'm in this game to win, there's not one chance I'm coming out a loser and I'm gonna make sure of that. Brandon DR: I'm Brandon, 25 years old, from New York City, and I work as a freelance journalist. I'm gonna be a backstabbing bitch in this competition, this motherf*ckers better watch out. Jessy DR: I'm Jessy, my age does not need to be discussed, I don't want stalkers knowing where I live, and I'm a social media consultant. Delilah DR: You do realize that your name, age, occupation, and hometown are all being displayed on screen right now, Jessy? Jessy DR: *laughs awkwardly* Uh, of course I did, I was just joking. Delilah DR: Sure bitch. The camera now show's exterior shots of the blue helicopter. Nina DR: My name is Nina, I'm a student and I'm 21 years old from Burbank. My strategy to stay in the game is to seem all sweet and weak, but do a bunch of shady business behind people's backs. *winks* Karla DR: Hey, I'm Karla. Twenty-three years old, bartender, from Bakersfield. I'm kinda a laid-back type person, I'm not gonna try to pick fights with people, unless they deserve it. Honestly, I think I'm gonna be able to get along with everyone in the house. Tyler DR: I'm Tyler, I like beer, pizza, and hot chicks. *burps* The two helicopters land in front of Leela and a large house as they begin emptying the people inside of them. Leela: Welcome housemates, to the beautiful Helsinki, Finland, your home for the next few weeks. Everyone cheers. Leela: But don't think that this is gonna be some beautiful foreign resort. Each week, one of you will be booted out of the house, leaving with nothing. But enough talk, because your first challenge begins now. Everyone gasps. Leela: You heard right folks, it begins right now. Follow me into the basement. The cast all follow Leela into the house, down the stairs, and into the basement. Leela: Welcome to the deep dark and only imperfection of this beautiful mansion, the basement. I don't expect many of you to be coming back here, especially after this challenge. Shan DR: My name is Shannon, but I'm better known as Shan, I'm a gynecologist and I'm from Louisiana. My strategy is to form an all-female alliance because let's face it, women are way better than men. Shan is seen looking at Ali's breasts will Ali looks uncomfortable. Ali DR: I'm Ali, I'm a fashion buyer from New York City and I'm 27 years old. The lady Shan keeps giving me weird looks, I'm kinda creeped out. Shan is now seen looking at Thomas's dick while he covers it discreetly. Thomas DR: I'm Tom or Thomas from Texas, and I'm a car salesman. Shan is seriously creepy. Leela: I'm sure you see the two large picture frames on the walls, each containing a picture of yours truly. You and your team must work together to find all five differences between the pictures, but keep in mind, not all of them are too obvious. Good luck, your challenge starts now. The teams begin to work on the challenge. Mauricio: If you look closely her lip gloss is a different shade in each picture. Mauricio DR: My name is Mauricio or Mau for short, I'm from California and I teach third grade. I'm definitely a big softy and my students know that, so I hope I won't be taken advantage of too easily in the house. Justin: Yeah, I think you're right. Good job bro. Justin DR: I'm Justin, 21 years old, and I'm a student living in Minneapolis. I think my strength in the house is that I'm very likable and easy to get along with, at least I hope that'll be a strength. John: Her hair is more bluish in this picture. John DR: I'm John, from Ohio, and I'm a student. I'm a big fan of shows like these so I think that might be a strength, eh? Nina: No it's not John... John: Oh. Leela walks back in. Leela: Teams, the challenge is now over. Please stop working. The teams walk over to Leela. Leela: Fire Golems, please state the five differences you found. Nasia: Your lip gloss was darker in one picture, your necklace was longer in one picture, you had bigger earrings in one picture, your dress was a different color in one picture, and your eyes were a lighter shade in one picture. Leela: Congratulations Fire Golems, all five of those are correct. Ice Gryphons what about you. John: Your earrings are bigger in one picture, that's all we got. Leela: Uh Gryphons, how did you not see my dress is black in one picture and polka doted in the other. Nina: Uh I don't know. Nina DR: John's stupid. Leela: Anyways, FIRE GOLEMS WIN IMMUNITY. Please choose someone to be the Head of the House for this week. They discuss. Jessy: We've decided to give the power to Nasia. Leela: Ok Nasia, have fun in your suite, see you next time guys. They all say bye. Category:Competitions